batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Batman99/The Batman (Franchise)
The Batman is a TV/Movie Universe surrounding the fictional character based from DC Comics. There is The Batman, the Tv Series, which revolves around Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham City and becoming the Batman. Also, there are several movies, video games, and even comic book series. ''TV UNIVERSE: The Batman: 'A TV Series on Fox, which revolves on Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham City after years of training across the world. When crime takes over the city, Bruce must become the Batman, to defend the innocent and serve justice to all who oppose it. It will premiere in the Fall of 2015. '''Nightwing: Nightwing is a spin-off series of The Batman, and focuses mainly on Dick Grayson/Nightwing. It takes place right after the end of The Batman, as Dick moves to Bludhaven to restart his crime-fighting career. But, challenges get even more difficult, as villains like Anarky, Gentleman Ghost, Bane, and the infamous Black Mask come to finally kill the former Boy Wonder. It will be aired on Fox, and will premiere in the Fall of 2024. ''MOVIE UNIVERSE: Batman/Superman: Batman/Superman is the first film of the Movie Series, and takes place between Season 3 and Season 4 of The Batman. It will focus on Batman and Superman meeting each other for the first time, while taking on Darkseid, who is planning to invade Earth and make it the next Apokolips! The film will hit theaters on June 4, 2018. Batman: Resurgence Batman: Resurgence is the second film of the series and picks up about 3 years after the end of The Batman TV Series. It focuses on Batman returning after 3 years of hiding. But when he comes back to Gotham, he sees that it is now being run by criminals. Without Lucius Fox, Commisioner Gordon, and Alfred to help him out, and the recent departure of Nightwing, Batman must rely on his old allies Katana and Azrael to lead him to the city's new mayor, The Joker! The movie will hit theaters on July 2, 2026. The Fall Of Batman: 'The Fall Of Batman is the third film of the Batman Movie Series, and is a direct sequel to Batman Resurgence. It will focus on Black Mask hiring a slew of criminals to take down Batman once and for all, so then Black Mask can take over Gotham City in the process. Deathstroke, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Bane, and Solomon Grundy are prepared to make this Batman's final fight. The movie will hit theaters on August 30, 2027. '''Project: Beyond Project: Beyond is the fourth film of the Batman Movie Series, and focuses on the future, where Cadmus is holding a contest for Project Beyond, which is a super-soldier serum, and the winner will be the test subject for Beyond. Terry McGuinnes, a high school student, decides to take part in the contest, but when he wins, he also discovers that New Gotham is in danger, and that Terry must team up with a aged Bruce Wayne to fight it. But in order to defeat it, Terry must become the new Batman! The Movie will hit theaters on January 6, 2029. ''Batman Beyond: Rise Of The League Batman Beyond: Rise Of The League is the fifth and final film in the Batman Movie Series, and focuses on Terry McGuinnes, as he must wear the Batman Suit once again when Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, and the League Of Shadows comes back to claim New Gotham as theirs.And following the loss of Bruce Wayne, Terry must fight them alone, in a fight that could change the world forever! The movie will hit theaters on March 29, 2030. VIDEO GAME UNIVERSE: Batman: The Video Game Batman: The Video Game is the first game in The Batman franchise, and takes place during Seasons 1-8 of the show. It will have the same cases as the show, and will have a open-world Gotham in the game. There is exclusive DLC for the game, and will also have a villains mode, which could have a different outcome for the game. Batman: The Final Joke Batman: The Final Joke is the 2nd video game in The Batman franchise, and focuses on Batman running after The Joker after the loss of a Bat-Member. This will take place after the The Batman and Nightwing TV Shows, and will hold the final batte between Batman and The Joker. There will also be a free-roam world of Gotham in the game, and there will be side missions, challenges, DLC, and Bonuses. Nightwing: The Video Game Nightwing: The Video Game is the 3rd video game in The Batman franchise, and focuses primarily on Nightwing moving to Bludhaven to fight crime, and is solely based on the TV Show. It will just be like Batman: The Video Game, and Batman: The Final Joke, where the game will have a open-world hub, in this case, Bludhaven. There will not be any DLC, neither will there be any limited or ultimate editions of the game. Batman: Online Batman: Online is the 4th and final video game in The Batman franchise, and is a MMORPG online game. It focuses on the player creating their own hero or villain, and training to be the next big thing in Gotham and/or Bludhaven. There will be 10 levels in the game for your character, 1-Amateur, 2-Inexperienced, 3-Rookie, 4-Sidekick, 5-Apprentice, 6-Experienced, 7-All-Star, 8-Master, 9-Hardcore, 10-Ultimate, and will be free to play. COMIC UNIVERSE: The Batman Nightwing Batgirl Batman Beyond Gotham City'' Category:Blog posts